Talk:LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files - Chapitre Douze et Fin (Final)/@comment-24758512-20170124025732/@comment-24758512-20170125034937
Almost the same for me, I was planning to add Evil Katarina in the first sub arc but I changed to Kanon because I wanted to give a background to La Folia quick as possible, most of the goal of this Sub Arc is to show La Folia's true background and the terrible secrets behind of her existence. I was planning to add Mafusa Gang's revenge as the second sub arc (with Evil Katarina, Sasha etc) as well but I changed my mind and the main villain will be this prick. I can't tell you the details about his revival because this will be massive spoilers but all eps of this Sub Arc will be +18... I hope you know why... The gore in this sub arc will be not censored; babies, children, women, newborn infants, (pregnant women as well, why not? It's the most evil nazi robot in the history of the Multi-Universe as the main antagonist) and even animals will be showed in horrible scenes that will make all villains that appeared so far cry like children. The appearance of CM will turn many people from the evil side to the heroes side. Personally, I think this robot is the most evil of all villains I created so far, with The Fallen as the second one because he is the most closest villain to the real world, like Josef Mengale and the insane scientists from the Japanese Unit 767 camp (I think this is the name) where they committed the most bizarre scientific experiments ever made, they have a film, I don't recommend you to watch since they even used real corpses to this film, showing how bizarre was this movie. Pretty sure you just created a semi-crossover there. You probably don't know but the Reality Council is the organization protecting the laws of the universe, they will immediately act to stop Michael from changing the time and creating more timelines since messing up with the time is forbidden, Diabla was destroyed by them without hesitation because of that too, they can destroy entire universes if they want since they're cosmic entity, they're immortal but only Demons can kill them since they're non-corporal beings but Triggers Hell will eventually destroy them. I really liked when he won too, it was original and an ending different from all others. Speaking in villains who won, the CM Unit will win this time. I can't tell how but it will come back to life but he will act until LOTM: A Draw of Kings, until someone discover he's alive. During the time of Michael's rise to Pope, CM Unit will be creating chemical weapons to KnightWalker Alliance while perfoming human experiments, since Michael is a demon, CM Unit will probably hate him but I don't think they're going to have some connection at all. Instead, CM will work under the orders of Fallen's Essence to KnightWalker Alliance, he doesn't really care who he is working to, he just wants to continue studying bizarre science. No problem :)